


The Questionnaire

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a lot of questions for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shazzz for the beta!

It had been one of those typical spring days. Warm during the day, but still getting cold again after sunset. Jack and Daniel had done some yard work, repairing a fence and cutting back some branches. 

Being a bit chilled, Jack had lit the fireplace once more. Now they were in front of the crackling fire, a coffee mug and some biscuits nearby. Cosy and snug, Jack thought, but didn’t speak. He was lounging on the sofa, playing with the remote control, while Daniel was sitting on the thick carpet, his back to the sofa and reading a journal. 

Suddenly he asked, “What’s your favourite colour? Red, black or gold?” 

Jack didn’t stop channel surfing, but he muted the TV. “Gold is Goa’uld. Black is the military. I take red.”

Daniel scribbled something in his magazine. “Apple pie, French fries or oysters?” 

“All three of them.” 

“Jack!”

Jack pulled a “thinking” face and made clicking noises with his tongue before he answered, “Apple pie.” 

Daniel meticulously noted the answer and continued, “Silk, satin or leather?” 

Smart ass that he was, Jack asked, “For my sofa? Leather. I’d never get your coffee stains out of the silk.” 

Daniel rammed his elbow into Jack’s shinbone. 

“Ow!” 

“Silk, satin or leather?” 

“Okay, smartypants, leather for me, silk for you.” He smirked. 

“You Tarzan, me Jane. I see, you Neanderthal”, Daniel responded without looking up from his journal. 

Jack chuckled. “What type of questionnaire is this, by the way? ‘Are you the perfect husband?’ Huh? Been there, done that, I don’t qualify.” His tone had gone more sarcastic with each word. 

“No. Uhm ... not exactly. Next question.” 

No direct answer? Jack leaned forward and looked over Daniel’s shoulder. The title in red, bold letters said ‘Are You a Passionate Lover?’ Grinning, Jack poked his index finger at the headline. “Of course I am!”

“We are going to find out.” 

“You’ll see!” Jack was very confident. “Go ahead.” 

“It gets a bit more personal, now.” Daniel took another sip of his coffee. 

“No problem, shoot right away.” 

“Kisses, on the mouth, on the neck or on the belly?” 

“Receiving or giving?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a scientific, standardized test, Jack. There are no further explanations. So chose whatever you think is most appropriate.” 

“The mouth – it isn’t so one-sided. At least you hope it isn’t.” 

“Fine. Most sensitive area on your body: face, nipples or your ... cock?” 

Jack whistled but he told himself to be no spoilsport. This was a valid, logical question, and he answered, “I think I go with the vast majority of men here and say: cock.” It wasn’t his fault that he felt the first stirrings of the aforementioned body part. 

Daniel asked his next question while stealing a glance at Jack’s face. “Blindfolds, bondage or blowjobs?” 

Jack was happy that he wasn’t drinking anymore. He coughed. “Give a man a warning!” Oh God, all of them would be fine. Only thinking about it made Jack squirm in his seat. Questions like that shouldn’t be allowed, at least not coming from a man sitting at your feet. Jack felt a heat wave hitting him. “Blowjob”, he mumbled. It seemed the most innocuous one. 

“Okay.” Daniel cleared his throat. “Top, bottom or switch?” 

“Hey! What type of journal are you reading anyway? ‘Gay Archaeologist Today’?” 

Jack tried to snatch the journal from Daniel’s hands. Therefore, he was leaning with both arms over Daniel’s shoulders, which brought him into very close proximity to the other man. When Daniel didn’t release the journal, they fought for supremacy, and he had to hold this position for a certain time. He breathed directly into Daniel’s ear, and felt him shudder slightly. Wow! He repeated the action with the same result, and noticed Daniel's rapid breathing.

Very interesting!

Jack let go of the magazine, but couldn’t bring himself to entirely leave Daniel’s personal space. His hands still rested on Daniel’s biceps – and his heart was beating way too fast. 

Daniel turned his head, looking directly into Jack’s eyes. “Men, women or both?” he whispered. 

In the first moment Jack longed to give a non-committal answer. That was what he always did. That was what he had himself conditioned to do. But this was Daniel, who had started this whole questionnaire with a purpose. This was Daniel with his intense “a-whole-civilization-depends-on-your-answer” look. This was Daniel who never lied to him, apart from white lies to spare his feelings when he looked terrible after a lousy mission. 

And so he heard himself whisper, “Both”, before he had a chance to really think this through. 

With cat-like speed and elegance, Daniel was on his knees between Jack’s legs, his hands resting on Jack’s thighs. “Me too”, he stated the obvious. 

Jack hesitantly put his hands over Daniel’s. 

“You’re feeling like that for ... me?” Daniel asked, brave as always. Only in his rapidly blinking eyes Jack could see a flicker of insecurity. 

Jack grunted. “Who else?” 

Daniel laughed. Delighted and more carefree than Jack had seen him in the last weeks, make it months. A contagious laugh and Jack felt himself answering with a goofy grin of his own. 

“You made the last questions up, didn’t you?” he asked, while his hands were caressing Daniel’s arms. Then his fingers reached his face, and he was feeling the stubble there. 

“The last two”, Daniel conceded. “Although I’m still interested in the answer.” He pressed his cheek firmer into Jack’s hand, his fingers sliding slowly into the direction of Jack’s groin. 

“Do I get the full score when I say that I’m open to all the things you mentioned?” Jack teased. 

“Well, yes. But I think I also need proof”, Daniel answered in the same teasing tone and pulled down the zipper of Jack’s jeans.

Jack groaned and pressed his lips to Daniel’s, devouring Daniel’s mouth until he made the other man moan with his greediness. 

When Daniel looked a bit cross-eyed and open mouthed, Jack said smugly, “I think we should take this to the bedroom. And to answer one of your first questions: I have satin sheets. And silk scarves to put you in bondage.” 

Daniel’s fingers finally met naked skin, and while he stroked Jack’s eager cock, he promised, “I have leather shoelaces to tie you to the bed ...”

\------------THE END---------

©Antares, April 2009 


End file.
